Seating assemblies for vehicles are increasingly becoming more adapted for occupant comfort in a variety of vehicle environments and for a number of driver and passenger preferences. These same seating assemblies frequently include increased versatility to create additional options in the way of cargo space. Vehicles generally have storage features so that transported items can be positioned in a safe place. Storage features that take advantage of otherwise unused space are very useful.